mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is an upcoming game in the Super Smash Bros. series that is set to be released on the Nintendo Switch on December 7, 2018. It is going to be the sixth installment in the Super Smash Bros. series (including both the Wii U and 3DS versions). Development Not much else is known about this game except that the Inklings from the Splatoon series are going to be new playable characters in the game. Mario and Link are, so far, the two only confirmed veterans returning in this game. Link is also set to use his Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild appearance. It has been confirmed that all the characters that have ever appeared in all the previous Super Smash Bros. games will be featured in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Gameplay Super Smash Bros. Ultimate retains the series' basic gameplay elements, with several new mechanics and changes. As with previous installments, the objective of the game is to launch opponents off the stage. Players build each other's damage percentage through attacks, and the higher the percentage, the farther they fly when they are hit. This time, the damage count is in decimal notation, adding a tenth to the number. Additionally, when an opponent is launched, their launch speed is the fastest at the start, unlike in previous games in the series. During 1-on-1 battles, all fighters' attacks deal 1.2x their regular damage and knockback, which is done to "increase gameplay speed Three techniques are also introduced in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: the Directional Airdodge, Short-Hop Attack, and Perfect Shield . The Directional Air Dodge allows the player to dodge while moving at the direction they tilt , which can also be used for recovery. However, if a player dodges excessively - in the air or on the ground - they become more vulnerable to attacks, and their dodge range becomes shorter as well. The Short-Hop Attack is performed by pressing the attack and jump buttons at the same time, allowing the player to hop a short distance off the ground while performing an air attack; however, all short-hopped aerial attacks deal 0.85x their regular damage. The Perfect Shield can be performed by releasing the shield button just as an opponent attack lands, nullifying the attack. During a match, the fighter that is in the lead occasionally emits a glimmer of light. If a match enters Sudden Death, unlike in previous games where Bob-ombs begin to drop after a period of time, the screen slowly zooms in on the center of the stage, shrinking the field of view and stage boundary and thereby making it easier for fighters to be KO'd. The Sudden Death mode is visually accompanied by flames that intensify as the screen zooms in on the stage. As with Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate also supports Nintendo Gamecube controllers. Smash Before starting a match, the player can create their own preset rules, such as the number of stocks and time limit, which they can quickly select at any time. In addition to Time and Stock modes, Stamina mode is now a standard mode alongside the aforementioned two, and no longer a part of Special Smash. Stocks can also be added to Stamina modes. 8-Player Smash also returns from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and can now be played on any stage from the start. A new rule option added to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the Final Smash Meter, which appears below each fighter's damage meter and fills up as the player takes damage from opponent attacks, similar to Little Mac's Power Meter. Once it is full, the player can then use a Final Smash. These Final Smashes are weaker than regular Final Smashes obtained from Smash Balls, and like them, only one can be used at a time. Squad Strike Squad Strike is an elimination-style battle mode added to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The player can choose between 3-on-3 or 5-on-5 Squad Strikes, which can be carried out with one player on each side playing as three or five characters, or three or five players on each side each playing as one character. In a Squad Strike, both sides battle each other as the three or five characters consecutively in one battle. Tourney Tourney returns from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, allowing up to 32 participants to compete. After selecting the number of total participants, number of CPU players and tourney type, the game automatically generates a tournament bracket. Special Smash In a new Special Smash mode, Smashdown (Japanese: 全員バトル Zen'in Batoru, All-Members Battle), players enter a series of matches selecting a character for each one. After one match ends, however, the characters used in that match are no longer available for subsequent matches, forcing players to select a different character for the next one. Classic Classic mode returns from previous installments, returning to its original format last seen in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in which the player fights multiple opponents in a linear series of matches to reach the end. This time, each fighter has a set series of opponents to face. Training Training mode lets players practice and experiment with characters' moves, items and the CPU as well as manipulate gameplay elements (such as game speed and damage), also returning from previous installments. The mode now features an exclusive numbered, grid-like stage, which allows the player to measure distances such as jump height and projectile range. In addition, attacking the CPU fighter with a strong attack shows the trajectory at which they are launched in the form of a green curve, compared with the trajectory if they were launched at 0% damage (a red curve) and 100% damage (a blue curve). Characters Veterans All characters from previous Smash Bros. games will be featured in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. *Mario *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus *Yoshi *Kirby *Star Fox *Pikachu *Luigui *Ness *Captain Falcon *Jigglypuff *Peach *Bowser *Ice Climbers *Shiek *Zelda *Dr. Mario *Pichu *Falco *Marth *Lucina *Young Link *Ganondorf *Mewtwo *Roy *Mr. Game & Watch *Meta Knight *Pit *Dark Pit *Zero Suit Samus *Wario *Snake *Ike *Pokemon Trainer *Squirtle *Ivysaur *Charizard *Diddy Kong *Lucas *Sonic *King Dedede *Olimar *Lucario *R.O.B *Toon Link *Wolf *Villager *Mega Man *Wii Fit Trainer *Rosalina & Luma *Little Mac *Greninja *Mii Brawler *Mii Swordfighter *Mii Gunner *Palutena *Pac-Man *Robin *Shulk *Bowser Jr *Duck Hunt *Ryu *Cloud *Corrin *Bayonetta Newcomers *Inklings *Ridley *Daisy (Echo Fighter) *Simon Belmont *Ritcher Belmont (Echo Fighter) *Chrom (Echo Fighter) *Dark Samus (Echo Fighter) *King K. Rool Stages Unlike in previous installments, stages are selected before characters in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. All stages can not only be played in their Final Destination form (known as Omega (Ω) form) as in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, but also in a new Battlefield form, which adds three floating, pass-through platforms. Like the original Final Destination and Battlefield, in both forms for all stages, the stage is set on a large platform floating over an abyss, as opposed to a large pillar with walls leading down to the bottom as is the case with several Omega stages in the previous installments. The player is also given the option to turn off stage hazards. A new feature added to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is Stage Morph, which causes the stage on which players are currently fighting to transform into another stage in the middle of the match. The player can choose two stages for this function, and can also set the frequency at which they transform between each other.[3] Currently, there are 103 stages set to appear in the game, all of which will be available from the start. The following list is sorted by the original Super Smash Bros. games in which they first appear. New *New Donk City Hall *Great Plateau Tower *Moray Towers *Dracula's Castle Super Smash Bros. *Battlefield *Final Destination *Peach's Castle *Mushroom Kingdom *Kongo Jungle *Hyrule Castle *Super Happy Tree *Dream Land *Saffron City Super Smash Bros Melee *Princess Peach's Castle *Rainbow Cruise *Mushroom Kingdom II *Kongo Falls *Jungle Japes *Great Bay *Temple *Brinstar *Brinstar Depths *Yoshi's Island *Yoshi's Story *Fountain of Dreams *Green Greens *Corneria *Venom *Pokemon Stadium *Onett *Fourside *Big Blue Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Delfino Plaza *Mushroomy Kingdom *Figure-8 Circuit *Luigui's Mansion *Mario Bros. *75m *Bridge of Eldin *Pirate Ship *Norfair *Frigate Orpheon *Yoshi's Island *Halberd *Lylat Cruise *Pokemon Stadium 2 *Spear Pillar *Port Town Aero Drive *Castle Siege *WarioWare, Inc. *Distant Planet *Smashville *New Pork City *Summit *Skyworld *Shadow Moses Island *Green Hill Zone *Hanenbow Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U *Boxing Ring *Gaur Plain *Duck Hunt *Wily Castle *Super Mario Maker *Suzaku Castle *Midgar *Umbra Clock Tower Nintendo 3DS version *3D Land *Golden Plains *Paper Mario *Gerudo Valley *Sprit Train *Dream Land GB *Unova Pokemon League *Prism Tower *Mute City SNES *Magicant *Arena Ferox *Reset Bomb Forest *Tortimer Island *Balloon Fight *Living Room *Find Mii *Tomodachi Life *PictoChat 2 Wii U version *Big Battlefield *Mushroom Kingdom U *Mario Glaxy *Mario Circuit *Skyloft *The Great Cave Offensive *Kalos Pokemon League *Coliseum *Flat Zone X *Palutena's Temple *Gamer *Garden of Hope *Town and City *Wii Fit Studio *Wrecking Crew *Pilotwings *Wuhu Island *Windy Hill Zone *Pac-Land de:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate es:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate fr:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate it:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:2018 games